


Шахматы

by allla5960



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бек не особо умеет играть в шахматы. Смазанные правила в голове, пару ссылок от Робби на почти детские инструктажи и мрачный взгляд подведенных глаз Джейд напротив.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шахматы

**Author's Note:**

> Не совсем довольна; шапка от балды. 
> 
> По сюжету — очередная ссора, очередная попытка помириться со стороны Бека.

Бек не особо умеет играть в шахматы. Смазанные правила в голове, пару ссылок от Робби на почти детские инструктажи и мрачный взгляд подведенных глаз Джейд напротив. 

— Мне не нужны эти чертовы шахматы, — она закатывает глаза и отбрасывает волосы за спину — ей неловко. 

Бек улыбается на эти слова, читая ее, будто замусоленную книгу сказок, составленных в рифму — и ребенок догадается, что следует дальше. 

— Не нужны, — твердит Джейд и морщит нос. Она не жеманничает, не кривится, намеренно выражая свое недовольство; у Джейд потрясающая мимика, шикарная белая кожа и абсолютно отсутствующее терпение. 

Бек обводит пальцами пешку и поднимает ее в воздух, даже не думая обращать внимание на протесты Вест. Он передвигает фигуры с клетки на клетки, что-то негромко поясняет и ловит до омерзения скучающий взгляд. 

— Тебя обязали, Джейд, — вздыхает Бек, отодвигая «съеденные» фигуры в сторону. — Школьный социальный педагог поручил мне... 

— Ты ведь даже играть не умеешь, — насмешливо фыркает Джейд, откидываясь на спинку кресла, и перекидывает ногу на ногу. 

— С чего взяла? — мнется Бек и поводит плечами, будто стряхивая с себя прожигающий взгляд Вест. Он тщетно старается не смотреть на полосатые чулки и узкую полоску белой, почти до стертого мела кожи между подолом юбки и черной резинкой. 

— С того, что в шахматы играют по правилам шахмат, а не шашек, — внезапно быстро наклоняется к нему Джейд. Ее глаза победно блестят, и Бек видит на губах самодовольную улыбку, растекающуюся до уголков рта. — Малыш. 

Он отталкивается, сбивает коленом доску с шахматами, которые летят на пол, звучно отбивая бестактную чечетку, и Джейд смеется, вновь откидываясь в кресле. Вест смеется звучно, громко, практически до эха в пустом школьном кабинете. И когда Бек, не обращая внимания на ее смех, спокойно собирается, будто после урока собирает пару книг, Джейд язвит: 

— Никого не заводят шахматы. Тебе не обломится. 

Джейд ждет, что он отреагирует хоть как-то. Может не совсем адекватно, может даже взорвется. Только Джейд снова забывает, с кем имеет дело; Бек Оливер смотрит чуточку презрительно, даже брезгливо и без лишних слов выходит вон. 

Джейд закусывает губу и сжимает подлокотник пальцами.


End file.
